freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
East Hall
Were you looking for the West Hall, the Main Hall from the second game, CAM 04, a camera sharing the number of the East Hall from the third game, or perhaps the Right Hall from the fourth game? (This was last edited by Don Pinstripelli.)E. Hall = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is viewed with CAM 4A and CAM 4B. Chica often stalks these halls as she approaches the player's position. Freddy Fazbear will show up here on later nights as well. The poster listing the rules of the restaurant, which can be seen on CAM 4B, occasionally changes into newspaper clippings about The Missing Children Incident that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica commonly comes through this area. Activating the Hall Light while she is in the player's blind spot will show Chica standing in the window. She can be seen standing at the end of the hall, although she may occasionally move closer up, mouth agape. She will also appear at the corner right next to The Office. Once Freddy becomes active, he may also enter the hall. He can also appear in the corner, looking directly into the camera. If this happens, he is one step away from attacking, as he skips the Hall Light blind spot and moves directly into The Office. Keeping the right door open and viewing the Monitor while Freddy is in this position will usually allow Freddy to enter The Office, thus killing the player. It is best not to stare at him while he is in this state, as he will stay longer and use up more of the power, possibly jeopardizing the whole night. It is interesting to note that on Night 4 and beyond (as well as on the Custom Night), when Chica is occupying the corner, her head will twitch and snap, and a sound byte also used in the Visual Hallucinations will accompany her. The same applies for Bonnie. This can be beneficial to the player since the sound byte will emit without having to view her on the Monitor, or even if they don't have the Monitor up at all, for that matter, similarly to when she is in the Kitchen. If the sound byte plays alone, without any Hallucinations accompanying it, the player automatically knows that either she and/or Bonnie are in their corners, eliminating the need to check them. The player will need to check them in the mobile version since this audio file is not present. Appearance The East Hall is a dark hallway, barely illuminated by a single light, with the floor almost entirely hidden from the player's view. Star decorations and wires hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the far left is Chica, which has the text "EATING TIME!" in large letters above her head. The center poster depicts Freddy, with the text "FUN TIME!" in large letters under his head. The third depicts a rather droopy-eyed Bonnie with the text "PARTY TIME!" in large letters above his head. Cobwebs can also be seen in the foreground. In the end corner, the floor is shown and is the same bluish and black tile as the corresponding room in the West Hall and in the Dining Area. On the floor, papers lay scattered about. On the walls, papers with writing on them, as well as a poster outlining the rules of the establishment, are hung. There is also a black and white checkered stripe with a red outline on the wall, and the rest of the wall is a grayish color. Trivia *The posters on the wall on CAM 4A can, at any point in time, be one of three things: the normal posters, crude drawings of crying children's faces, or graffiti reading, "IT'S ME." It is unknown why or when this happens. **The drawings of crying children's faces look very similar to the children's sprites in the Death Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The list of rules on the Rules For Safety poster are: **''Don't run.'' **''Don't yell.'' **''Don't scream.'' **''Don't poop on floor.'' **''Stay close to Mom.'' **''Don't touch Freddy.'' **''Don't hit.'' **''Leave before dark.'' *The "Leave before dark" rule most likely refers to the animatronics' behavior of becoming active and homicidal after hours. *Sometimes the rules poster will change to a newspaper clipping, telling of the The Missing Children Incident, stating certain elements from the backstory of the game. *Freddy's normal eyes are not visible in other cameras. However, in the East Hall, they are strangely visible. This may be because of the lighting. *CAM 4A was originally called the Backstage according to the beta gameplay by Scott Cawthon. This was most likely an error. *Strangely, if one looks closely enough, they can see that the wires in the bottom-left corner of the East Hall Corner reflect Freddy and Chica's body when they are staring into the camera. *The "Don't touch Freddy" rule could possibly indicate that Freddy caused The Bite of '87, though with the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, this seems highly unlikely, and it may simply be a general rule. **This was also disproved in the Night 5 Minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 where it reveals that the Bite was caused by Fredbear. *CAM 05 from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 bears a resemblance to the East Hall, some similarities being the positioning and angle of the camera, the near-identical design of the floor and walls, the posters of the animatronics (albeit on different sides), and the single light fixture on the ceiling. **Even Springtrap's position far off in the hallway bears slight similarities to Chica and Freddy's' stances. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Cam4A_wall2.png|"IT'S ME" on the wall. Cam4A_wall1.png|The crying children. Qhql278.png|Chica in CAM 4A. 226.png|Close-up of Chica in CAM 4A. 476.png|Chica standing at the corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring into CAM 4B as her head twitches. Chica ECH.gif|Chica twitching in the East Hall (click to animate). 487.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall. 486.png|Freddy staring into CAM 4B. 549.png|The first newspaper backstory clipping. 550.png|The second newspaper backstory clipping. 551.png|The third newspaper backstory clipping. 552.png|The fourth and final newspaper backstory clipping. Brightened EastHall_4A_Normal.png|CAM 4A, brightened and saturated for clarity. EastHall_4B_Normal.png|CAM 4B, brightened. EastHall_4A_Itsme.png|"IT'S ME", brightened. EastHall_4A_Scream.png|Crying children, brightened. EastHall_4A_Chica.png|Chica, brightened. 226 bright.png|Chica close to CAM 4A, brightened. 476 bright.png|Chica in the corner, brightened. EastHall_4B_Chica.png|Chica as her head twitches, brightened. 487 brightish.png|Freddy in the East Hall, brightened. EastHall_4B_Freddy.png|Freddy in the corner, brightened. EastHall_4B_News1.png|The first news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News2.png|The second news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News3.png|The third news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News4.png|The fourth news article, brightened. Miscellaneous Freddy's Pizza's Dark Truth.png|All four newspaper clippings, with transcribed text for easier reading. (Open in new tab to read.) Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 1.29.31 PM.png|In the Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay video uploaded on Scott's YouTube channel, the East Hall and Backstage shared a name, though this was most likely an error at the time. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations